Shrine City
Shrine City (ショラインシティー, Shorain Shitī) is a fan-made world, and is famous for its education in the magical arts. Years ago, sages from neighboring areas settled in Shrine City, hoping to settle the area and estabish a capital of high-level magic. To do so, they used their magical abilities to break the city away from its land mass, and seperate it into its own world, along with several citizens who wished to live in the new world. The sages only taught their students beginner-level and intermediate-level magic; they took the secrets of their most powerful magic to the grave. However, this first generation of magicians began to teach further generations magic in Shrine City, which lead to the opening of many schools, offering courses in the magical arts. About a decade later, a college-like instution was set up in Shrine City for aspiring students wishing to specialize thier skills in the magical instute in one of two special fields of magic. The highest professor is Professor Laurell, who teaches his students Geomancy, the magic of the environment. The school specializes in teaching two specific magics: Geomancy and Audimancy, the latter of which is taught by Professor Elica. Setting Shrine City is one of the Outer Worlds, situated in the Realm of Light. Everything in Shrine City, from the atmosphere to the lights to even the security systems, runs on Mana energy, the energy generated from magic. Sages in the city have constructed generators that harvest Mana to provide energy for the entire city. The generators are located on the edge of the world, at the Generator Site, guarded by several powerful sages. If these generators were to be shut down, the entire world would lose all power. The main area of Shrine City is the Shrine City Institution, the world's main attraction and top magical school. Inside it are an Outdoor Practice Field, Indoor Practice Room, Concert Hall, the grand lobby known as Common Ground, and various classrooms. Story First visit La Lutte Pour Presque Rien landed in Shrine City after a dispute in the Corridors of Darkness. Xantos bragged about being able to lead the way, but the rest of the members soon sensed that they were lost. Hanx pushed Xantos, calling him an infidel, while Xantos pushed Hanx, calling him a jerk. Reignoux and Troisnyxetienne tried to calm them down, but they ended up getting pushed out of the Corridors of Darkness... out into a whole new world. When Hanx and Xantos realised that Reignoux and Troisnyxetienne were missing, they tried to retrace their steps and finally landed in Shrine City. By the time they landed, however, Troisnyxetienne was gone. Reignoux told them that she went to scout the entire area by herself. Xaelus was disappointed, as he had told her countless times not to wander off on her own. As the rest of La Lutte went searching for her (they landed in the outskirts of Shrine City), Troisnyxetienne was in the very heart of Shrine City - she had infiltrated the Shrine City Institution by entering through the roof. She walked through the corridors, she passed the lecture halls... everything about this Shrine City fascinated her. Energy was floating in the air, it was visible on the walls, it drove practically everything in the city. She soon ended up outside the concert hall, and she decided to take a look. Professor Elica happened to be inside, conducting a whole class of students for an upcoming concert. Now, Troisnyxetienne had heard of Professor Elica's skills in Audimancy, and wanted to meet her up close, so she remained inside. When the rehearsal was over, the young girl waited for the crowd to disperse, then she met Professor Elica. Despite having told Elica about her capabilities, Elica was unimpressed. She had it in mind to find a way to dispose of the girl, so she called Sierra, the top student in her class, who was only ten years old, and challenged them to a showdown, where points would be awarded based on technicalities. Sierra knew of Elica's wishes, so she let Troisnyxetienne begin. When she found out how Troisnyxetienne was struggling to piece together a difficult rhythm, Sierra became overconfident - and she knew that Elica was going to make her win. True enough, she did. Elica dismissed Troisnyxetienne and left the hall in a huff. Dejected, troisnyxetienne found a corner at the back of the stage, where she locked herself up and cried. Meanwhile, the rest of La Lutte had finally made their way to the city and went from place to place asking if they had met "a girl with long flowing brown hair and a black uniform", but there was still no sign of her. Having exhausted all avenues, they reluctantly decided to search the Shrine City Institution, though they felt that she wouldn't be there. Sierra approached Troisnyxetienne and asked to hold her hand. When asked why she wanted to go under Elica's wing, Troisnyxetienne just tried to smile, went to the place where they had their showdown, summoned all her emotions and began pounding on the drum with all her might. Sierra soon felt that it all came from the heart; however, she was wrong: Troisnyxetienne did not have a heart. Sierra was soon reduced to tears, for she had now understood that heartfelt emotions are more important than technicalities. Professor Laurell happened to hear Troisnyxetienne playing, and Sierra explained everything to him. Laurell knew that Troisnyxetienne was a Nobody, but he still resolved to take her under his wing. Valxoos and Xiggie finally came running into the concert hall, panting and puffing, and they were relieved to have finally found their #5. Laurell presented her to them as "his newest apprentice", much to their delight. Whilst La Lutte camped in Shrine City and celebrated that night, Laurell showed Elica the footage of Troisnyxetienne's performance, which he had secretly recorded. Laurell then admonished Elica for her ignorance, while Elica defended herself, saying that she was looking for technicalities. Laurell silenced her, saying that technicalities come with practice, but emotions are more difficult to show. Ever since then, Elica opened up towards Troisnyxetienne, and gave her pointers on Audimancy, which she would soon use to the best of her ability. Second visit Hellius Shadoe, the wanderer and the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts Legacy, stumbled upon Shrine City and decided to bring darkness into the city. He soon learned of the Mana generators, and travelled to the outskirts of Shrine City. He bound the Sages together and silenced them, and disconnected the cables, one by one. Soon, the entire city was shrouded in darkness, and Shrine City Institution was forcibly closed. The residents of Shrine City used whatever magic they knew to generate light, and ultimately, to survive. Having had an appointment with Professor Laurell, Troisnyxetienne and the rest of La Lutte returned to Shrine City, but were dismayed to find that the Shrine City Institution was closed. Xiggie, Xahno and Xelak were sent by Xaelus to find the solution to the problem. They spent days and nights searching for the generators, and when they finally did, they were shocked to see the sages bound in unbreakable threads. Not even Ice, Illusion, nor the power of healing, no power could break them. Meanwhile, at daybreak, Troisnyxetienne, Delacroix and Axane met Professors Laurell and Elica, who spoke to them about the power shortage. Before either of them could continue, Xahno sent a message to them, saying that there were traces of darkness around the power generators. All of them soon understood the message: Hellius Shadoe was behind the power disconnection, and the cords he used were unbreakable. Professor Laurell alerted all the students of Shrine City Institution to start brainstorming to find a way to defeat Hellius Shadoe, but even after three days, no one could find a way. On the fourth day, the students and lecturers from the Shrine City Institution gathered in the open to discuss the matter, and quite unexpectedly, the young Axane came up with an idea: if the only thing that could neutralize Darkness was Light, then strong darkness should only be neutralized by strong light. However, Axane knew that her power was not enough. She needed the entire Shrine City with her, as well as the most profound of emotions from her counterparts in La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. Her idea moved all the residents of Shrine City. Earlier, they had valued magic above all things and had never paid any attention to the idea of staying united. But that very day, their unity was put to the test. It was finally decided that all the students and lecturers of Shrine City Institution would gather around the generation site, as representatives of the entire community, to lend the rescuers their support. Hellius had everything planned: he had summoned a humungous Heartless, the Soul Slayer, to guard the area, and he disappeared thereafter. The situation was so critical, that if anyone tried to get past the Heartless and turn on the generators, the lives of the four Sages would be at stake. Minutes before the fight, Xiggie called upon the crowd and told them to close their eyes and believe. The Latter Triple X, as Xiggie, Xahno, and Xelak were called, stepped forward to put the Heartless to rest while the rest of La Lutte stood around the generation site. The Soul Slayer was finally defeated, and Professor Laurell used all his strength to reconnect the cables... before he passed out. Professor Laurell awakened in the sick bay of the Shrine City Institution, greeted by Troisnyxetienne, Delacroix, and Axane. He saw fireworks outside the window, and throngs of people out in the open, revelling and eating to their fill. The entire Shrine City was celebrating the restoration of the Mana generators, and more - they had learnt the true meaning of unity. When it was time for La Lutte to leave, they knew what they had to do: chase Hellius and put an end to the torment faced by the worlds. But little did they know that Hellius was only a shadow of a greater threat to come.... Category:Non-Canon Worlds Category:Schools Category:Featured Articles Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy